


A Fortuitous Mixup

by Captainkrueger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkrueger/pseuds/Captainkrueger
Summary: After the events of canon, Mai and Ishizu run into each other on accident and finally have a conversation. Based on the prompt: Visionshipping blind date mixup. Visionshipping.





	A Fortuitous Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Originally written on my Tumblr RP account, guaardian. Based on the prompt: Visionshipping + blind date mixup

Mai found Ishizu sitting alone at the hotel bar, with a glass of red wine sitting in front of her and her cheek in her hand. Mai had never had the chance to have a conversation with the woman back during Battle City, as she'd kept to herself, but Mai had gleaned from what she saw to know that Ishizu was a proud woman, one that carried herself with the grace of a queen. It was hard to imagine her slumping over like this so easily. Just what had gotten her down?

Mai stood there, watching, taking a moment to run her hands along her golden mane of hair, then down her outfit–velvet suit: pinched at the waist, purple as a plum; she'd seen it earlier in the afternoon and had to have it. She fished around her purse for her compact mirror, which she then pulled out and opened to examine her makeup. Satisfied that her appearance was up to her standards of perfection, Mai snapped the compact shut with a smirk, then slipped it back into her purse.

She breezed up to the bar, slipping into the stool next to Ishizu. She cleared her throat to get the other woman's attention. "Ishizu, hi," she said, sending her a friendly smile. "I'm Kujaku Mai. We've never met formally, but we were both at one of Kaiba Seto's tournaments."

Ishizu took a moment to stare at Mai, as if accessing her memory banks, before she nodded, smiling graciously. "Yes," she said, running a fingernail along the stem of her wineglass. "I remember."

Mai noticed that they were both avoiding the reasons for the two of them never having had a proper conversation, and that was just as well. Mai had gone out tonight to enjoy herself, and she didn't want to weigh herself down with memories she'd worked so hard to contain. But alcohol certainly helped, so she flagged down the bartender and ordered her own glass of wine.

"So," she said while she waited for the bartender to pull out her glass and a bottle. She placed her hands flat on the bar and admired her freshly done French manicure. If she tilted her fingers just so, she could catch a reflection of one of the hanging lights. "Hot date tonight?"

Mai was being nosy without outright asking Ishizu what the problem was, and a date night was the only reason Mai could imagine Ishizu spending her evening in a hotel bar. She was trying to be less blunt, at least when it came to veritable strangers like the woman sitting next to her.

Ishizu jumped somewhat in her seat, but her look of surprise was quickly replaced by one of disappointment. "Next week, actually," she murmured, lifting her glass up. She paused to take a small sip, all with the grace of a queen.

 _There's that queen comparison again._ Mai mused. Well, why not? Ishizu was gorgeous–everything about her was gorgeous. From the way she presented herself, to her hair, her eyes, the way her dress hugged her curves…

"Next week?" Mai parroted, temporarily flitting her gaze away before she stared too long.

Ishizu nodded, keeping her gaze trained on her glass. "I mixed up the dates," she explained, the corners of her lips pulling down.

"Oh," Mai replied, nodding at the bartender when he set her drink down in front of her. "Well, that's not so bad. Just a little mistake."

"Perhaps, but I'm disappointed in myself all the same," she replied, slowly lifting her head and turning it to look at Mai. "And I'm a little embarrassed. I waited half an hour before texting him, asking him where he was."

"Ouch," Mai murmured sympathetically, lifting her own glass. She took a sip, then set it back down. There was now a small half-moon of lipstick on the rim. "But it's okay, really. I hate dating–casually, at least. How well do you know this guy?"

"My younger brother set us up."

"Mm. So let me guess: you've never spoken before."

"Only once on the phone."

Mai nodded, lifting a hand up.  _Been there, done that._  "Okay, well, this is the part I really dislike about dating; it's going out and spending money on a stranger you don't know a thing about. Could turn out to be a creep or a loser–or a  _creepy loser._  Between you and me, I'd rather know the person first. Takes away a lot of the pressure."

Mai noticed the gender neutral language she'd used there, and she covered her wince with another sip of wine. She was afraid that Ishizu might catch on, that the implication that Mai saw men _and_ women would offend her sensibilities, but the other woman appeared not to notice. Mai usually didn't care what strangers thought about her, but she really wanted to get to know Ishizu. If anything, the company was pleasant.

"I don't date, usually," Ishizu mumbled, picking up her glass. "I don't have time to."

"Heh, good," Mai chuckled. "About the not dating thing, I mean. Skip it and take the time for yourself. Take yourself out on dates. Treat yourself. That's what I'm doing tonight."

She wouldn't go so far to say that she was dating herself–such proclamations always screamed of insecurity to her. But she had been taking the time to focus on herself and her healing, now that she wasn't being tormented by creepy teenagers or trying to take out someone that had the potential to be her best friend in the world. And it felt nice, now that she was finally over the worst of it.

"At least I don't have to worry about being pressured to put out by the end of the night," Mai muttered, a small scowl coming across her face as she continued her point.  _Another_  reason why she disliked dating.

"Hm?" Ishizu looked up at her.

Mai shrugged, waving her hand flippantly. "Comes with the territory."

"I see," Ishizu said quietly, looking back at her glass, then taking a longer drink.

"But you know what?" Mai asked, running her fingertip along the top of her glass. "I came out expecting a quiet evening alone, but I'm glad you and I ran into each other."

"I'm glad that we finally had an opportunity to talk," Ishizu concurred, bowing her head once at Mai. "Even if I've not been the best conversation partner this evening."

Mai smiled at her. "Hey, it's all right. Maybe we can do this again sometime soon." The hint of hope in her voice was unmistakable, but a girl could dream, right?

Ishizu smiled returned her smile. "I'd like that."

Mai's smile grew. "Good. There are places around town I'd like to show you."


End file.
